TMNT: The Darkest Hour
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: The turtles are in trouble, someone is out there is going destroy New York and kill them and their friends, The Shredder is hinding something, The girls are crushing on the turtles, Raph is going to turn his back on his family and friends, and Yuki is having Raph's child! Can anything get worst! Read and find out! Read and Review! (Not good with summaries but just go with it!)
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: The Darkest Hour. Chapter 1

Oroku Saki watches as the house of Hamato Yoshi burn to rabble. "Great." He thought bitterly. He turn to see the women he love and she wish to be his, Tang-Shen, (Now dead) laying on the ground. "This is all Yoshi fault." He said. He turn around and started to run, but stop when he heard something. "Wahhhhhhh!" He look around to see where that noise coming from. Then he saw something in the burn rabbles of the house. "Wahhhhhh!" He heard it again. "Must be coming from under those burn rabbles. He walk to where the noise was coming from, He stop and move all the burn rabble until he saw something. "*gasp*" It was a baby under that was making that noise. He knew this must be Tang-Shen and Hamato Yoshi daughter. He look around, he saw Yoshi weeping over his wife dead body, to busy to see Saki with his baby. Saki look at the baby and frown. "So you must be Miwa." He said. The Miwa didn't said anything. This baby should be his not Yoshi. "I guess I can't leave you here by yourself." He look back at Yoshi, which was still weeping over his wife. Then look back at Miwa. "I can't let Yoshi take her." He thought. The baby cry again and Saki sigh. "Looks like your coming home with me." He pick up Miwa carefully and quietly ran away from Yoshi burn house. He look at Miwa. Miwa was now fast asleep, which made Saki smile. "I'll take care of you, raise you as mine own and make you a Foot Clan warrior. I do anything. For Tang-Shen sake." He look at Yoshi for one last time. "And as for you, Hamato Yoshi. I will get my ravage on you. You'll see. One day you'll suffer upon me." After he disappear into the darkness, Taking Yoshi daughter with him.

( 15 Years Later)

"Haha, we show them uh Mikey." Mikey nodded. "You bet Raph. We really sure kick some Krang butt!" "Good work guys, Now lets go home." Mikey look at his older brother. "Okay Leo but can we get some pizza first?" Leo sigh and said. "Fine but lets make it quick" Mikey smile and ran down the streets. "YAY! PIZZA TIME BABY!" Leo shook his head and look at Donnie. "Will he ever learn?" all that Donnie did was sigh. Leo started walking to where Mikey ran off. "Lets get him before he gets in trouble." Raph and Donnie nodded and follow Leo to get Mikey before he gets into trouble.

(15 Minutes Later)

The guys just got back from getting Mikey from getting in trouble. So right now Leonardo was in the living room watching Space Heroes, Donatello in his lab doing whatever his doing and Michelangelo reading some comics books. Raphael on the other hand, was sitting next to the kitchen table feeding his pet turtle name Spike. Just then he heard someone, he pick up Spike and put him on his solder and walks in the living room. "APRIL!" Now he knows who it was. It was April. He and his brother meant her while she and her dad got kidnap by the Krang. After that she became good friends with him and his brothers, Including Donnie. He has a huge crush on April and would say stupid stuff around her.

"Hi guys! What sup?" April sat on the couch and waited for one of the turtles to answer. "Oh everything fine." Leo said. "Except that Mikey ran through the streets to get pizza but instead he bump into Fishface and Dogpound and got into a beat down so we have to help him and beat Fishface and Dogpound." Mikey smile weakly and blush. "Hehe, Oops." Leo shook his head. April giggle. "Well, did you manage to get pizza after that?" Donnie smile and said. "Yup." April smile, just then she had a idea. "Hey! Want to go to Chef Murakami tomorrow night and eat some pizza gyouza? Maybe Master Splinter can come with us if he wants? All four turtles smile and yelled. "YES!" April couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I'll go ask Master Splinter if he wants to join us."

(-)

April want in the training room and look around for Master Splinter and Venus De Milo. "Master Splinter, Venus. Are you guys in here?" "Ah, hello April how are you?" April spun around and saw Master Splinter walking out of his room with a small female mutant turtle with a light blue braid mask and brown eyes walking right behind him. April bow and said. "Hello Master Splinter." Then she look at the little turtle. "Hello Venus." Venus smile and put her hands back her shell and cross her legs. "H-hi Miss. April O'Neil."

April smile and look back at Master Splinter. "Sensei, I was wondering if you and Venus wants to go to Chef Murakami tomorrow night and eat some pizza gyouza or whatever you want to eat?" Master Splinter close his eyes rub on his long beard and think for a moment. Then open his eyes and smile. "Sure, But only for a little while." April smile and nodded. "Okay Sensei." April bow and walk to the exit of the training room. "I'll the the turtles that you and Venus are coming with us." After she left the training and into the living to tell the turtles.

That Master Splinter and Venus are going with them. "Guys! Master Splinter said that he and Venus will love to come with us but only for a little while." Mikey was the first to speak. "Okay but why a little while." "Maybe because of The Foot?" Mikey look at Leo and said. "Oh. Right, I forgot they are looking for him." Leo nodded. "Alright, thank you April." April smile and look at her T-Phone. "I better get going, I promise my aunt that I'll help her with something."

The turtles nodded and Donnie smile. "Okay April see you tomorrow." Again April smile and wave goodbye. "Okay. Bye guys!" After that was said she went to the exit and left, Just then Venus came from the training room and sat next her brother Mikey. "Who's Chef Murakami?" Mikey smile and said. "The man that makes the best pizza gyouza in the world!" The other turtles roll their eyes while Venus just sat there and giggle. "Well….I can't wait to meet him and try his pizza gyouza." Venus got up and look around the lair. "Hey, Where's Spike?"

Raph was going to say something until Mikey got and pointed at something. "He's over there where Leo's comics are." The alarm Leo spun around and saw Spike walking over the pile of Space Heroes comic thinking it was the bathroom. "Hey! Get away from those!" But it was too late, Spike poop and walk away. Venus cover her nose and look at what Spike just did. "Ewwwww, He poop. Gross!" Donnie also cover his nose while Mikey and Raph laugh at what Spike jus did. Raph look at Leo and said. "I don't think Spike likes your Space Heroes comics Leo." Then he started laughing. Leo frown and wipe of the poop that Spike just did on his comics.

"Ya well…" Leo started. "He's need to learn that comic books are not to go poop and pee on." Raph stop laughing and glare at his brother. "Well excuse me fearless, but he's a animal and animals poop and pee where that want to poop and pee, so don't blame him for what he just did!" Leo just roll his eyes and humph. "Ya sure." "Alright that's it! Imma going to mop the floor with ya face!" Raph charge at Leo and attack him. Mikey and Venus watch as there brothers were fighting each other while Donnie just shook his head and sigh.

"It's going to be a long night."

…..

"Thank You Murakami for the food." Murakami look at his customer and smile. "You're welcome Abby, I'm glad you like it." Abby a female mutant turtle dress in a long sleeve black jacket with a hoodie, wearing long blue jean, has black sneakers on with blond hair and blue eyes smile at Murakami and said. "You're Welcome!" "Yes, Thank you for the food Murakami." Murakami look at his other customer and smile. "You're Welcome Donna and you too Yuki." Donna, a green female mutant lizard, with dark brown hair, with purple eyes wearing a pink t-shirt, a purple long sleeve jacket with a hoodie, dark blue jeans and wore glasses and Yuki, other female mutant lizard with leafy green scales, dark green hair with red highlights, blue eyes, wore a white tank top, long black sleeve jacket that has a New York Yankees symbol in the middle also has a hoodie, a New York Yankees hat, long black jeans, black metal boot with a pocket knife, black finger hole gloves with spikes around it, wore dark sunglasse, has a golden locket around her neck and around her right eye has been burn with her eye is all white and blood shock. Which made her look Emo.

Yuki bow to Murakami and said. "Well, I guess we should be going." Abby got up and gave the bowls of noodle soup to Murakami and said. "Ya, See you next time Murakami!" "Yes, see you next time Murakami and again thank you for the food." Murakami bow to the girls and smile. "Alright see you girls later and your welcome." The girls wave goodbye and left the restaurant. "Man, that was good!" Abby said with glee. Donna smile at her sister and said. "Ya. How about you Yuki?" Yuki didn't say anything but nodded and Donna sigh but kept walking to head their secret hide out. Which they call home.

…

**Well, I hope you guys like it. **Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm going to make it longer and try to make it make more senses. Also I change Daisy name to Donna. Ya, Sorry guys. I'll go to the last chapter and change it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The TMNT Except my OC's.

…..

TMNT: The Darkest Hour:

"Hey Murakami, Can Me and my bros have one of your awesome pizza gyouza?" Murakami turn to see the giant mutant turtles busting in the restaurant and sat on a chair near the table. Murakami nodded and went to make the pizza gyouza. Mikey turn to see his brothers, sister, Master Splinter and April coming in the restaurant and they all sat where Mikey is. Raph, Sat next to Mikey, Venus sat in between Raph and Mikey, Donnie sat next to Raph, April sat next to Donnie which made Donnie blush a little. Then Leo sat next to April and Master Splinter sat next to Leo. Then Murakami came in and gave the four turtles some pizza gyouza. The turtles started to eat their food. Venus look at the food that her brothers are eating, She then look at Raph and ask. "Raph, can I try one of those um, pizza gyouza?" Raph stop eating and look at his little sister and smile. "Sure." He took one of his pizza gyouza and gave it to Venus. "Here ya go." Venus smile and grab her pizza gyouza and ate it.

"Yummy!" Raph chuckles and said. "Wants some more?" Venus giggle and nodded. "Yes please." Raph then gave two more pizza gyouza to his little sister and Venus ate it. April then look at Murakami and ask. "Um, excuse me, Murakami." Murakami turn and look to see April talking to him "Yes child what is it?" April smile. "Um, I want to introduce you to my other friends." "oh, Who?" April and said. "Murakami , This is Master Splinter, Master Splinter this is Murakami." Master Splinter bow down and said. "Hello Mr. Murakami is nice to meet you." Murakami also bow down and said. "Nice to meet you too Master Splinter." April smile and said. "And that little turtle over there is Venus, Venus De Milo." Venus look up when she heard her name being mention. "H-hello sir. This is nice food you have here." Murakami nodded and said. "Well hello little one, I'm glad you like it." Venus smile and went back to eating.

Then Murakami turn to look at Master Splinter and said. "Do you want anything Master Splinter?" Master Splinter look at Murakami and said. "Just herb tea please." Murakami nodded and went to make the tea for Master Splinter. After the turtles and other have their dinner and talk about their selves. They all help Murakami clean up and went out. "Bye Murakami, see you next time." Murakami wave good bye and went back in the restaurant. Venus smile and started sipping. "I like Murakami, he's nice." Mikey nodded in agreement. "He sure is." Venus smile. "So Now what?" Before Raph can say anything. "AHHHHHHH!" "What was that?!" Mikey look around to see where that scream is coming from. "AHHHHHHH!" Mikey turn to where the noise was . "There! It's coming from that alley near between those two old buildings!" Leo nodded and turn to Master Splinter. "Sensei?" The old rat nodded and said. "You may investigate, we all should." Mikey smile from ear to ear. "Yeah! Let's go!" Mikey then started running to the alley. Venus ran after her brother. "Hey wait for us!" Raph sigh and ran after them, so did the others.

(-)

"Donna! I'm getting tired can we stop running?!" Donna looks at her sister. "We can't Abby. You want them to catch us?!" Abby shook her head. "No but…" Donna sighs and yelled at Abby. "But nothing! We have to keep running!" Abby sigh. She knows her sister is right. But then something clicks in her mind. "What about Yuki? She said she has an idea!" Donna stops and try to catch her breath. "I know but I don't know where she is!" Just then a female mutant lizard came out of nowhere and landed on next to Abby. "AHHHHHHHH!" Abby jump and landed in Donna's arms. "Don't scare me like that Yuki!" Yuki started laughing. "You shouldn't see your face you look so wired!" Abby got off of Donna and walk up to Yuki. "It's not funny." Yuki still kept laughing. "Well it is to me." Just then a whole bunch of Krang droids. Donna saw them coming and started running. "We have to get out of here!" Yuki Nodded and started running along with Abby. They all started to run for their life.

(-)

"Hey guys look!" Mikey and the others were are on the roof and saw where Mikey was pointing at. "It's the Krang!" Leo walk towards the edge of the building and look below. He saw three females running from the Krang. Donnie walk next to Leo and look down. "I wonder why the Krang are chasing them?" Leo was asking that question himself. "I don't know Don, but I think we should sit here and watch." Mikey look at Leo like if he was crazy. "Why? Should we go down there and help them?" Leo shook his head. "No, we wait and see why the Krang are chasing and if something goes bad then we help." Mikey sigh and look down. But when he look down he was something on one of the females. He look closer and saw that one of them has a long tail! "Guys." He look at his brother and the others. "I don't think there humans." Venus look down and saw that one of them has a long tail. Then one of the Krang took off the females hoodie and it reveal their face. Venus gasp and yelled. "She's not human and so are the others! They're, they're Mutants!"

….

**Well this chapter two me hours to write! But it worth it. So I hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review and No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everybody her chapter 5 of TMNT: The Darkest Hour. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The TMNT except my OC's.

….

TMNT: The Darkest Hour.

Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Venus, April and Splinter couldn't believe their eyes, they were mutants. Donnie raise a brow and watch the mutants carefully. "I can't believe there are more mutants roaming around in New York." "Neither did I Donnie." Said Leo. Mikey look back at the female mutants that are running from the Kraang. Mikey then look at his brother Leo and ask. "Should we help them?" Leo looks back at the mutants and thinks for moment. "No. We don't know if they're a threat." Mikey frown. "But." But Splinter cut him off before Mikey can finish his sentence. "Leonardo is right my son. We are sure if they're a threat." Mikey frown but knew that his Sensei and his brother were right. So he watch the mutants try to run from the Kraang.

(-)

Yuki, Donna and Abby kept running and running until they came to a dead end. Abby stop and started to panic. "Oh no a dead end! What are we going to do?!" Then she turns to her sister and shook her. "Donna your smart, tell us how to get out of here!" Donna push her off and fix her jacket. "Sorry sis but there's no way out." That's when Abby started to panic again. "OH NO! WERE GOING TO DIE! AND I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Yuki roll her eyes and walk up to Abby and slap her in the face. "OW! Did you just slap me?!" Again Yuki roll her eyes. "I was trying to calm you down."

Abby started to panic again. "Why wasn't I calming down?!" Donna shook her head. "I think she's delusional." Yuki roll her eyes again and said. "Ya think." Just then a number of Kraang came out of nowhere and aim their laser guns at them. "AHHHHH! WERE DOOM!" Donna look up at Yuki and yelled. "Yuki what should we do?!" Yuki look at the number of Kraang and growl. "There's only one thing to do." Yuki pull of her death claw.

(A/N: The one that Shredder has on his hands.) Donna pulls out her bow staff and Abby took out her Nuck-Chucks and swirl them in a circle. Yuki growl got into fighting stand. "We fight!"

(-)

The turtle and the other were running from roof to roof. They had lost the Kraamg and the female mutant and are now trying to find them. "Great we lost them." Leo look at Raph and frown. "We just need to keep looking." Raph growl, before he can say anything. Mikey jump in between and pointed at the abandon restaurant. "Guys look!"

Everybody look below and saw a Kraang droid flying in the air and landed against the brick wall. Venus eyes widen and said. "Guys look it's them again." Again, everybody look down and saw the three female mutants. But this time their fighting the Kraang instead of running from away from them. April frown and raise a brow. "They can fight?" They watch as one of the mutants threw a Kraang droid and smash it with their feet.

"Yuki behind you!" Yuki turn around and push the Kraang with her fist. Venus raise and brow. "Yuki? What kind of name is Yuki?" Donnie look at his little sister and smile. "Yuki is a Japanese name. Supposedly if Yuki is a guy's name if spell it like Yuki but if it can be a girl's name if you spell it like Yuuki, but this female mutant has it in Yuki. April brows knelt and frown. "Yuki? Weird that's my friend name." April shook her head from the thought and look down at the mutants. They were still fighting the Kraang.

"Donna, Abby a little help please!" The other watch as Donna and Abby ran to where Yuki is and help her fight off the Kraang that has Yuki around the neck. Again, April frown. "These names. They sound very familiar." She thought. Mikey saw Yuki jump up in mid air and slice the Kraang neck which made its head came off. "Whoa." Mikey then saw Abby being surrounded by the Kraang aiming their laser guns at her. Mikey was about to go help but Leo stop him. "No Mikey. We don't know if their a threat." Mikey frown and saw that she is scared. Mikey pull away from Leo and ran to where Abby is. "Mikey, Stop, come back!" But Mikey ignored Leo call and kept jumping from roof to roof.

"Booyahkasha!" Mikey smash one of the Kraang droid and landed in front of Abby. "If you want her you have to go through me first!" The Kraang said nothing but fire the guns at him. "Whoa!" Mikey jump and slice a Kraang droid. "Oh, yeah. Michelangelo is on the move. You don't know what to do: I'm here! I'm there! I could be anywhere. How do you stop that you can't even see?" Abby giggle at how Mikey is being. Mikey then landed to where Abby is and smile. "Hi, are you okay?" Abby blush and started playing with her hair. "Y-yes, thank you mister." "Please, the name Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." Abby giggle. "Well thank you Mikey." Mikey gave a two thumps up to Abby. "No problem. What's your name?" Abby smile and said. "My name is Abrielle, Abrielle Smith. But you can call me Abby." Mikey grin from ear to ear. "Well that's a pretty name. Nice to meet you Abby." Abby blush and giggle. "Hey! Get the f*ck away from her!" Mikey spun around and saw Yuki running towards him. "Hey chill I'm not going to hurt her!" But Yuki didn't listen, instead she use her death claw and slash Mikey arm.

Mikey hold his arm and scream in pain. "MIKEY!" Donnie jump from the roof and landed next his little brother. "Mikey are you okay." Mikey nodded. "Ya but she did it because she thinks i was going to hurt her friend." Donnie turns to see Yuki hugging Abby and telling her if she was alright. Donnie got up and looks at her. "Hey!" Leo, Raph, Venus, April and Master Splinter ran up to Mikey and help him up. Yuki turns to see Donnie walking up to her. She got out her death claw and stood in front of Donna and Abby. "Get away from you freak!" Donnie ignored her comment and frown. "Look I don't want to hurt you but want you did to my brother was wrong. All he did was save your friend from the Kraang."

Yuki snort and kick Donnie in the jaw. "LAIR!" Donnie took a step back and spit some blood out of his mouth and rubs his jaw. Raph growl and walk up to Yuki. "YO! Wat ya problem!" Yuki didn't say anything. She ran at Raph and punches him in the plastron. Raph fell on the ground but got up and took out his Sais. "If it a fight ya want then it's a fight you get!" Raph then charge at Yuki and try to kick her. But Yuki was too fast and took his Sais and kick his jaws and slice his cheek. "RAPH!"

Yuki then ran to her friend and grab their arms. "Come girls let's get out of here." Donna nodded but Abby frown. "Yuki, he was only trying to help." Yuki growl and look at Abby dead in the eye. "Abby, we don't know them; they could be working for the Kraang! Now let's get out of here before we get into more trouble." Abby wanted to say something but sigh and nodded. "Okay." Yuki sigh but grab their arms and ran out of the alley. Donnie and watch as the girl ran out of the alley and into the streets. He then turns to Raph and help him up. "Hey are you alright." Raph growl but nodded. "Is Mikey okay?" Donnie nodded. "He's fine. All he need is to wrap that arm to stop it from bleeding and let it heal. The same goes for too Raph." Raph sigh. Leo look at the time in his T-Phone and sigh. "Alright guys, it's getting late. Let's head back to lair." Everyone nodded and started to walk back to the lair. April stop and look to where the girls have disappeared to. "Could it be? " April shook her head and follow the others back to the lair.

...

Well I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review and No Bad Comments Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The TMNT except my OC's.

…...

TMNT: The Darkest Hour

"Now where did I put it?" April was looking through her closet for laptop to get information. "Haha!" April pulls out her yellow laptop that has purples letters that said 'April' on top. Then she got a purple note and open it. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Ah, here it is." She a page that has list of names of her friends. Then she types a name in the laptop and a website pops up. "Alright let's see. Yuki brown, Yuki green, Ha! Yuki Angel Lopez Oroku." She clicks on the name and a page pops up. She started to read it through.

Hello and This is channel 6 news and we are reporting a missing girl name Yuki Angel Lopez Oroku. Yuki is young black/Hispanic/Japanese children that use to be in a clan call The Blood Clan. But few months later she escape with her brother Oscar Lopez, a black Hispanic teen boy from the clan while her mother got capture and reported kill. A few weeks, she and her brother started to steal a lot of stuff. Like food, clothes, blankets, sleeping bag and even stealing weapons! The police took the young child and boy to the orphanage since there too young to go jail. One day a kind man name Dr. Wiseman and his two adopt daughters Donna Stockman and Abrielle Smith came and adopt the boy and girl and brought them home. Yuki and her brother didn't do any stealing after the adoption. There for they behave pretty until a few years later Yuki, then became a killer machine and was call Bloody Scar, taking out crime and causing trouble. One day. Yuki, Oscar, Donna, Abrielle, Zack Young, Lucy Young, ,Oscar daughter Crystal Lopez, Pedro, Rosie, Luna and Will Bazunu disappear without a trace. First they were all fighting with the TCRI but then a hour later they all just vanish. A lot people thought they were all dead. Before they can presume that they were dead, a woman name Bloody Scar started to cause trouble and take out crime just like Yuki did. A lot of people think that she back from the dead or think that she wasn't dead and just came to cause more trouble. No one knows for sure of what's going on but we try to take her and the others but find nothing. But the police are still searching and hoping to find them and bring them to justice.

April stop reading and click on a pick that has a photo of Yuki back and on Yuki's there was a black Japanese dragon shape on the upper side of Yuki's back. April gasp. "Yuki's birthmark!" April got up and looks under her bed and pulls out a small box and on it next to her laptop. She opens the box and pulls out a photo of her and Yuki when they were kids. The photo was taken at the beach when she and Yuki were on a play date. There she can see Yuki's birthmark showing. April pull up the photo next to the laptop and look to see if it's the same birthmark and to her surprise it was the same birthmark. "Oh no" She then thought about the other names, Donna and Abby. She look back at what she read know that the same names where on the blog.

"Donna, Abby and Yuki fighting the TCRI? Yuki and the other had gone missing?" April thought about this for a couple of minutes. Just then something clicks in her mind. "If they went to the TCRI but also disappear at the same time that they were fighting the TCRI. Wait a minute!" She looks back at the blog and the photos. TCRI, Donna, Yuki, Abby? Oh no." Then she thought back when that female mutant turtle said her name. "My name is Abrielle, Abrielle Smith. But you can call me Abby." April's eyes widen and gasp. "The four mutants, it's them; it's really them their alive!" She picks up her T-Phone and dial Donnie's number. She waited until Donnie pick up the phone and answer. "April is there something wrong?" April just shook her head and said. "No, nothing wrong but I need to tell you and the other something." "Really? What is it?" April walk out the window and climb down and landed on the ground. "It's about those female mutants. I think I know who they are."

Donnie gasp. "Really, who?" April walk to a Connor and look to see if there is a Kraang droid. "I'll tell you when I get to the lair; I'm on my way there." "Okay, be careful April." April smile and roll her eyes. "Don't worry I'll be careful." After that was said she hung up and started walking towards the turtle's lair. "I hope I'm right." She thought.

(-)

"Those son of a bitches mess with the wrong mutant!" Abby sigh while her sister Donna just shook her head. Just then a man who skin is mix with tan and black, has short black hair, has brown eyes and is wearing a white tank top, black sweat pants and has white socks on and looks like he is in his 20's.

"Well look who just show up." Yuki growl and yelled. "Shut the hell up Oscar." Oscar snorts and rolls his eyes. "Gezz what happen to you?" Yuki was going to say something but Donna cut her off and said. "We were chase by the Kraang again and this mutant turtles came out of nowhere and was next to Abby. Yuki thought he was going to hurt her so she attacks him. Then other turtles came and try to attack Yuki but Yuki got them and attack them. After that we ran off leaving them behind." Oscar shook his and sighs. "Well at least you guys are safe." The girls nodded but said nothing.

"Well who's hurry for pizza?!" Abby eyes perk up and grin. "ME!" Donna giggles. "Well I guess I'm a little hurry." Oscar smile and turn to her sister. "How about you miss grumpy?" Yuki said nothing but nodded. Oscar rolls his eyes again and walks them to the kitchen. "Hey guys look whose back!" A young girl which skin is tan, has long black hair, has brown eyes and is wearing a long blue night gown. "Aunt Yuki your back!" The girl ran up to her aunt and hugs her tight. Yuki picks up her niece and hug her back. "Well hello Crystal, did your father behave himself?" Oscar rolls his eyes and growl. Crystal giggles and said. "Yes he did." Yuki grin from ear to ear and put her niece down and look at her brother. "He better be."

Her brother glares at but said nothing. Yuki chuckle and walk over to the table and sat down. She then saw her friend walking down the stairs walking over to the table and sat next to Yuki. "Oh, hey Lucy." Lucy, other mutant turtle with pale green skin, black hair, dark brown and is wearing a very long white night gown and is about the age of 18. "Where have you been?" Yuki sigh and cross her arms around her chest. "It's complicated." Lucy sighs and took a slice of pizza and ate it. "So." Yuki started. "How's the bun in the oven?"

Lucy stops and looks at her huge belly. "Oh it's doing fine." Yuki nodded. "I can't believe your having a baby. You're so lucky." Lucy chuckles and got other slice of pizza. "Thanks but I wish this didn't happen so early." Yuki close her eyes and sigh. "Sorry if I was too late to save you before you got rape by one of those purple dragons." Lucy sighs and put her hand on Yuki's shoulder. "It's okay it's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

Yuki opens her eyes and smile. "Thanks." Lucy took her hand back and pick up a pizza slice and hand it over to Yuki. "Want some?" Yuki nodded and took the pizza slice and ate it. "AHHHHHHH!" Yuki and Lucy turn around and saw a white Japanese teen boy, with black hair, black eyes and was wearing PJ's running for dear life. "HELP, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Just then a bold black man with dark brown eyes and is wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and was dripping wet. "GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" The two ran to the kitchen then ran up stairs. Lucy shook her head and sigh. "What did Zack do this time?" Yuki roll her eyes and snorts. "I don't what your brother did but he did piss of Will." Lucy sighs again and closes her eyes. "It's going to be a long night." Yuki nodded. "Ya think." The two watch as both man run around the house and causing chaos in front of the others.

….

Well I hope you guys like it. : 3 OMG A NAKED PERSON! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The TMNT except my OC's.

…...

TMNT: The Darkest Hour

April made it to the lair; she got her laptop and the box with photos and files with her. "Guys, Guys are you in here?" Leo was watching his favorite show Space Heroes when he saw April coming in the lair. "Oh, Hey April, what's up?" April smile and said. "Leo, get the guys, I have something imported to tell you guys!" After that was said April ran into Donnie's lab. "I wonder what this is all about." Leo thought. He got up and went to the kitchen and saw his brothers and sister eating cheese pizza.

"Hey guys, April has something imported to tell us." Donnie got up and put his plate in the sink and walk back to the table to get his T-phone. "I know, April call me and told me that maybe she knows who those mutants that we saw other day. " Raph snort and cross his arms. "You mean the one that beat the shell out of us?" Donnie shot a glare at him, Mikey sigh and look at Raph. "She beat us up because she thought we were a threat, Raph."

Raph rolls his eyes, got up and walk over to Leo. "Where is she?" Leo looks at Raph and pointed to Donnie's lab. "She's in Donnie's lab; we should go she's probably waiting for us." The turtles nodded and follow Leo to Donnie's lab. When they got into the lab they saw April looking through her laptop reading the same article. Donnie grabs a chair and sat next to April. "So April, what are you going to tell us?"

"Well, you know about the mutants that we saw earlier?" The turtles nodded. "Well, I'm been doing some research and I found something." Venus sat next to April and look at her. "What did you find April?" April turn her laptop and show them the article that she read. "Well, I just found out that those mutants are my friends!" Raph jaw drop and said. "What do you mean they're your friends?" April frown and said. "Well my friends and the rest disappear during their trip to the TCRI, plus, they all have the same name as my friends, Also The female lizard that hurt Mikey, Donnie and Raph fights just like my friend Yuki." Leo crosses his arms and frown. "What are you trying to say April?" April turn her laptop off and sigh. "What I'm trying to say guys is that those mutants are my childhood friends. I think they got mutated during the TCRI trip and then just disappear, and I thought they were dead."

The turtles said nothing, now that they know that those mutants were April's friends they don't have to worry about them being a threat. Venus looks at the box that is on the table and opens it. "What's this?" April turn and saw Venus picking a file from the box and reading the title. "Oh that? Those are some photos and some files of my friends. " Venus looks up and raises a brow. "Files?" "Ya." April pick one of the files and opens it. "See." Venus looks at the file and saw a photo of a black African-American girl. "Who's that?" Venus pointed at the photo. "Who her, that's my friend Donna, Donna Stockman."

"STOCKMAN?!" April raises a brow and look at them with a confuse look. "Ya, her last name is Stockman. What? Is that bad?" Mikey shook his head and yelled. "Of course that's bad! There's a guy name Baxter Stockman and he works with the Shredder!" April frown and thought to herself. "Well, she did say that she has an older brother, but I don't think she remembers who he is or remembers who her parents are. She has been an orphan since she was 4 years old. So I don't think she'll remember who Baxter Stockman is."

Leo frowns and said. "Are you sure?" April nodded. "I'm sure. Beside she's not all that bad, I mean, she's just like Donnie." Raph cross his arms and said. "Great, other Donnie." Donnie shot other glare at Raph, and April frown at him. "I mean she's a little bit like Donnie, She's smart, smarter than the scientist around the world. I think she has an IQ of 800, she's can be shy sometimes, she can get panic attacks, she's afraid of heights, she hates dressing up like a model or a like those outfits that the girls wear that are really tight and shows to much body parts, she's a goody to shoes and very sensitive, and she also a very close friend of mine, and sometimes I keep her safe from bullies."

"Bullies?" Venus asks. "Ya, a lot of times at school girls and sometimes guys tease her, like they'll said things like you're a geek, or you're a nerd, or like no wonder the men aren't attractive to you, your too ugly and they sometimes they push her and whatever a lot of times, that's why I keep them of her back. They almost kill her when one of the girls pushes her of the school window for no reason." Raph snort and said. "Can she fight?" April and frown and said. "She can but she's not the type of person that fight violent. She's a world peace type of person."

Raph just snort and walk out of the lab. Venus shook her head, got up and walks after Raph. "I'll go talk to him." Leo watches as Venus walk out the lab and follow Raph. Then he looks at April and said. "So what should we do?" April thought for a moment and said. "Well, I was thinking of going after them and try to talk o them." Leo nodded and walk to the doors to the living room. "Well search tomorrow night. April I need you to tell us more about them so we can use that info to talk to them and Donnie I need you to help April, Okay." Donnie and April nodded. Leo smile. "Good, we started first thing tomorrow night."

….

Well chapter 4 is all finish, now to do chapter 5! Looks like April find out who those mutants are, wonder what happen when they meet them again? Read and find out!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys, Sorry it took me too long to write other chapter. Again, I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. Well, here you guys have it, Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The TMNT except my OC's.**

…...

TMNT: The Darkest Hour

"Now where did I put my bag?" Donna ran through her stuff to find her bag. Tonight she was going out with the twins to get some food for the others. "Haha, found it."

Donna grabs her bag, walks out of her room and went down stairs. Once she got down stairs she went to the front door and call out for the twins. "Rosie, Luna are you guys ready?" Coming out of nowhere a small two-headed mutant female light green turtle with yellow markings across their head, they also have pink bows on their head, have green eyes and is wearing a large old brown robe with a hoodie.

"Ya, were ready." Donna smile and put her bag on her shoulder and grabs the twin's hand. "Okay, then let's go!"

Donna and the twin got out of their 'Lair' and start walking down the street. Unknown to them they were being watch.

(-)

"Alright guys, ready?" Mikey pop out under the table and grin from ear to ear. "Ready Leo!" Leo nodded and turns to April and said. "Alright guys you know the plan." Everybody nodded except for Mikey confuse.

Leo frowns and said. "You do know what the plan is right?" All Mikey did was shook his head. Leo sighs and said. "The plan is that we find April's friends and try to convince them to tell us what they know about the Kraang." April frowns and said. "And also me trying to see them again." Leo chuckle and put his hand behind his head. "Ya, and that too."

April huff and rolls her eyes. Leo sighs and got his twin katanas and turns to the other. "Alright team, let's move!" The turtles, Venus and April all ran out of the sewers and up the surface and up the roof.

(-)

Donna and the twins got the food that they needed and started to walk back home. "I hope this is enough food for us o eat." Said Rosie. "Ya." Agree Luna. As they walk through the alley a group of Kraangs come out of nowhere and trapped them.

"The ones know as Donna Stockman and the turtles will be capture by Kraang in this place and be taken by Kraang from this place." "Uh Oh, Is the Kraang!" Luna yelled. Donna pushes the twins behind her, drop her bag, pulls put her bow staff and point it at the Kraang. She then charges at them.

The Kraang fire their guns at her and one of the lasers shot her in the arm which made her fall to the ground. Donna got up, ran to the twins, grabs their arm and yelled. "RUN!" The twin did as they were told and run for dear life.

"What are we going to do Donna?!" Donna tries to think of something but couldn't think of anythingand they are running right to the sore where all the boxes and trucks with hooks are. "Just keep running, I'll try to think of something." The twins look at each other with worry looks on their faces. They're doom.

(-)

"See them yet?" Raph shook his head and said. "Nope" Leo sighs and turns to Donnie and Mikey. "Anything Guys?" Donnie and Mikey stops what they're doing and turn to Leo. "No, not yet."

April and Venus look around to see if they can spot them, but nothing. "Were never going to find them, it's too dark outside. " April said. Just then Venus spotted a two people running and the Kraang running after them. "Guys! I think I found them, they're being chase by the Kraang!"

They all look below and saw Donna and the twins running from the Kraang. April looks at the mutant lizard carefully and gasps. "Guys, I think that's Donna!"

The turtles and Venus look at Donna running and kind of freaking out. "She looks freak out, should we help?" Mikey shook his head and got up. "Of course we should help!"

April smile and got up as well. "Mikey right guys, I think we should help them." But Leo shook his head and walk up to April. "But April, it's too dangerous to be down there with the Kraang around. I think it will be safe if you stay up here with Venus while the rest of us go down there and help them out."

April cross her arms but said nothing. Leo sighs but walks to his brothers and said. "Alright guys, let's move!" As the turtles went down to help, while April walks to a ladder and started to climb down from it. Venus saw this and ran to April.

"April, what are you doing? The guys said to stay here!" April stop and looks at Venus. "Well, I can't just sit on this roof and do nothing plus, she doesn't know who the turtles are and she need someone to explain to her about them. So I'm going down there and help either they like it or not!"

Venus sighs but went to the ladder and climb down with her. "If you're going down and help, then I'm going with you." April smile and started to climb down as so did Venus.

Meanwhile Donna and the twins were running for their life until the ninja turtles jump in front of them and look at her. Donna started to panic but Leo put his hands up and said. "Look, I know this is kind of shocking to see us but were not here to hurt you, were here to help you and your friend."

Donna look at them, they seem friendly but she knew well that she doesn't know them and this might be a trapped from the Kraang. So without thinking, she grabs the twins and ran the other way.

Raph growl and said. "Great, we got a runner on our case." Leo huff and yelled. "Quick, after her!"

(-)

"April this is dangerous, we might fall and get kill." Venus and April were on top of a giant truck that has a huge hook that is hanging down. "Don't worry Venus, were not going to fall of…..AHHHH!" April slip and fell, lucky she grab on to a hook and hold on for dear life. "APRIL!" Venus yelled.

"VENUS, HELP!" Venus tries to reach for her but she was too far down. "I CAN'T REACH, YOU'RE TOO FAR!" April panic and her hand was slipping from the hook. "HELP!"

(-)

"HELP!" The turtles turn to see who's calling for help. When they look up they saw April hanging on to a hook and Venus trying to help her. "APRIL, VENUS!" Donnie yelled. "What are they doing up there?!" Raph yelled. "I don't know, but we better do something and fast!" Leo said.

(-)

"HELP!" "APRIL, VENUS!"

"April?" Donna and the twins were hiding behind some boxes, Donna got up and walk to the edge and was a April hanging from a hook a small turtle trying to help her.

"April? No, it couldn't." The twin walks were Donna is and look at the scene in front of them. "Who's April?'

Donna looks at the twin and said. "A friend from my from childhood." Donna then looks at April closely and realizes that, that is April. "Oh my gosh! That is April! And she needs help!"

"But how?" Luna asks. Donna thinks of what to do, just then April hand slip and she started to fall. "APRIL!" The turtles and Venus yelled. "NO!" Donna yelled. She took out her bow stuff and ran across the boxes. "DONNA!" The twins yelled. Donna then jump using her bow staff to left her up higher and with her feet and tail she push herself up and jump really high and put her hands put to catch April.

Mikey saw Donna jump in the air and tapped his finger on Donnie shoulder. "Guys look!" The guys turn around and saw Donna in the air with her arms out. "I think she's going to save April!" Donnie Yelled.

Donna saw April and put her arms and hands out and caught her.

April wrapped her arms around Donna neck and opens her eyes. "Donna?" She said. Donna looks at April and said. "April, is that you." Before April can say anything they fell into a pile of boxes. Donna use her arms and tail to wrap April body keeping her from getting hurt and crash into the pile.

"Ah Shell they fell into those pile of boxes!" Mikey yelled. Just then the twins and Venus came down and ran to where April and Donna had fell. "Come on, let's get them out of there!" Leo yelled. "APRIL, APRIL ARE YOU HERE?!" "DONNA, DONNA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Donna tries to speak but her whole body hurt and her eye sight is kind of blurry. She tries to call out for them but couldn't, she then black out and everything went black.

….

**Well, that's the end of chapter 6. Hope you guys like it! Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys, Sorry it took me so long. Here's the next chapter of TMNT: The Darkest Hour.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the TMNT characters except my OC's.**

….

TMNT: The Darkest Hour

"Uh? Where am I?" Donna opens her eyes and look around. Her eyes widen when she saw that she was in a laboratory. "Did the Kraang capture me? Doesn't look like a Kraang laboratory."

"DONNA YOUR AWAKE!" Donna spun around and saw April running towards her. "April?" April ran to her and wraps her arms around Donna and smile with tears running down her eyes.

"I thought I never see you again, I miss you so much!" Donna sighs and smiles and hugs her back. "I miss you too April." "DONNA!" Donna looks up and saw Rosie and Luna running to her. "You're alive!" Luna said with a smile. "ROSIE, LUNA YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!" Donna let go of April and run to the twins and hug them real tight.

"Well, I see our guest is doing better." Donna turns around and saw five giant and small mutant turtles standing next to the door. Donna gasps and looks at them. "M-more m-mutants?" April walk to where her friend is and nodded. "Yup, these are my friends." Donna looks at April and said. "Friends?"

April nodded. "Ya, The one with the blue mask is Leonardo, The leader, The orange mask is Michelangelo, the prankster, the red one is Raphael, the hot-head and the one with the purple mask is Donatello, the brains, the one with the light blue mask is Venus De Milo, But you can call them Leo, Mikey, Raph, Vee or Venus and Don or Donnie."

Donna looks at the turtles, but the one she's looking at the most is Donatello. "The brains uh. Must admit, he's kind of cute." Donna shook her head and got up. "Um, Hi." Leo walks up to her and cross his arms. "Can my brothers and I ask you some questions?" April rolls her eyes but Donna nodded. "S-sure, what do you want to know?"

April walk up to her and smile. "We to know of why the Kraang are after you and your friends, if they were supposed to be after me." Donna sighs and sat on the hospital bed. "It's a long story but I'll tell you. " Donna took a deep breath and said. "It all started when the others and I where we use to be human and was capture by the Kraang and after we found Luna, Rosie and Pedro."

(Flash Back)

"LET US GO YOU STUPID ASS ROBOT FREAKS!" Yuki kept on kicking and screaming trying to escape from the Kraang. "YA, LET US GO!" Abby yelled. "The one call Abby must be quite or Kraang must hurt you by Kraang." The Kraang took them to their laboratory and put them in cages. "Now Kraang need one for victim which is known as April O'Neil."

"April?" Lucy gasps. "We'll never tell you where she is you son of a gun!" Zack yelled. Yuki growl and use a light blue electric ball and shot it at the Kraang. "Come on! Let's get of off here!" The others nodded and run for their lives. "FREEDOM BITCHES!" Will yelled.

They kept running until they ran into thousands of Kraang droids. "Uh, Crap! We're trap!" Oscar growls. Yuki looks around trying to see if there anyway to escape. She kept looking till she was stairs leading a way at the top of the building. "Guys, the stairs!" Everyone start running up the stairs. "Keep running, keep running!" The Kraang shot their guns at them which made Lucy, Abby, Donna and Yuki slip and fell of the stairs and landed in a pool of green ooz.

"This is known as not good." Said one of the Kraang.

(End of Flash Back)

"Me, Lucy, Abby and Yuki got mutated and escape from the Kraang, then we went into hidden because we know they might look for us, also we know people might freak out."

Everyone was shock of what Donna told them. April sigh and said. "If you were still here in New York, why didn't you call me so I can help?" Donna closes her eyes and sighs. "We didn't call you because now we know that they are after you too and we didn't want them to hurt you, plus you might freak out."

April sigh but nodded, understand that she and the others were doing this to protect her from the Kraang. "I understand you and the other were trying to protect me but still, you guys shouldn't have call and at least let me know you guys were alive." Donna sighs. "I know."

Just then Master Splinter walks in the room and look the Donna. Donna panic and hid behind April. "Is that a giant rat?!" April giggle and said. "Don't worry; he's not going to hurt you. That's Master Splinter."

Master Splinter bow and smile. "Sorry if my appearance scares you. I just over heard your story and thought I can drop in the conversion, may I ask you something?" Donna move away from April and nodded. "Who is this Yuki?" Donna raise a brow and ask "What do you mean sir?"

Splinter closes his eyes and strokes his beard. "You said that she shot a light blue electric ball, and I want to know who she is." Donna blinks and said. "Oh, well her full name is Yuki Angel Oroku and…"

"OROKU?!" Donna looks at everyone and said. "Ya, that's her last name why? Is it bad?" Mikey walk up to her and said. "Dudette, of course is bad! We have a enemy name Oroku Saki aka The Shredder!" Donna cross her arms and look at them with a confuse look. "Oroku Saki is her father, she hand him has the same birth mark and why will he be your enemy if I heard he was a good person?"

Leo looks at April and frown. "Why didn't you tell us she was the Shredder's daughter?" April frown and glare at Leo. "I didn't know that her father was the Shredder till you guys told me Shredder's real name!"

Donatello looks at April and asks. "Does she know that the Shredder is up to now good or something?" April shook her head and sigh. "To be honest, she doesn't know who the Shredder or even know he's still alive or even know that he's doing all this because of a love between a woman, But if she did find out then she'll do something really horrible to him, plus might her half sister, which now I know it's Karai."

Raph shook his head; he doesn't understand any of this. "I'm confuse, why if he still love Tang-Shen and then ends up with other woman, but then ends up going after Master Splinter, I mean, that makes no sense at all."

"I know right." Agree Mikey. Venus sighs and look at her father. "So what should we do?" Master Splinter opens his and look at his daughter and look at the others. "You must find this Yuki and her friends and bring them here where is safe. Something tells me that sooner or later she'll find out and this might get worst."

"That's not going to be easy." Everyone turn to Donna. "What do you mean Donna?" Venus asks. "Yuki has a hard time trusting people, plus she'll think you guys work for the Kraang. But if you tell her that you guys know about her father she might come with us but you guys are gonna need my help for that to happen."

April nodded. "She's right guys." Splinter nodded and walks towards the door. "You guys must find her and try to reason with her before she finds out and thing get ugly." Leo bow and said. "Hai Sensei, we'll look from her tomorrow night." Master Splinter nodded and walk out of the Lab.

Leo then turn to Donna and said. "Donna, I'm going to let you and the twins go so you can go to Yuki and try to bring her to us." Donna nodded, she grab the twins and gave them her phone number. "Text me when you're ready." Leo nodded and watch Donna and the twins runs out of the lair and into the sewers.

April sigh and cross her arms. "Let's hope this work." Leo nodded. "Same here April, come on guys, let's try to figure out of how to get Yuki."

The guys, Venus and April huddle together and start planning on how to get Yuki to them.

…

**Well, I hope you guys like it. Looks like Donna is having a thing for Donatello. Well, we'll find out sooner or later in later chapters. Please read and review. **


End file.
